


True Beauty

by NikkiPond



Series: Comradeship [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Matt/Natasha if squint, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was autumn as Natasha sat on a swing on Washington D.C till she encounters Matt Murdock, who she hasn't seen for a long while. Still, he looks beautiful, like the purest she has ever seen, just as the day she first met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16409575#cmt16409575
> 
> Set after Season 2 Daredevil and CA:CW.

Natasha was sitting by the swing. Her body looked relaxed as she glanced at children around her playing. Autumn leaves fell around her, and it was beautiful. There were a lot of things that are much more beautiful, but this wasn’t any kind of beauty she had seen. She has seen deadly beauty, but she hasn’t witness one true beauty.

“Natasha?”

She looked up, startled. There were people who can rarely manage to do that without her notice and somehow this young man did. He had a dark coat, a green scarf wrapped around his neck. Brown hair brushing to the side, red-tinted glasses, and his cane on his right hand. It was the familiar smile on his face did she realize who he was.

“Matthew?” Her mouth twitched upwards, “I hadn’t seen you around.”

“Been a while, huh?” Matthew took a seat next to her. She quirked her eyebrow, and he must have sensed it because he laughed that made her heart lightened, “Yeah, I know.”

“So what’s the Matthew Murdock doing here in D.C?

“Oh you know,” He shrugged. “Business as usual. I had a conference an hour ago.”

“Conference?”

Matt just shrugged as if it would explain it.

“Aren’t you a lawyer?”

“Former lawyer actually,” He may have that cool easy look, but Natasha had noticed the tone of his voice—it sounded like a painful wound.

“So what do you work as of now?” She couldn’t help but be curious, but Matt must have caught her tone because he chuckled.

“Still fishing for answers like a spy. You know better it doesn’t really work around me, Nat.”

“Well I have to try,” She shrugged.

“You’re wondering not just a casual out of curiosity. You just want to know if I was following you.”

Her eyebrows rose, impressed a bit. “Well, if you hadn’t noticed, you’re blind and had always seemed to navigate well as if you could tell. And you just happened to follow me?”

“Coincidence?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Did Barton put you up to this?”

He snorted, “Funny.”

Natasha stared at him. She hadn’t seen Matt in a long while, and now she noticed that he changed quite a bit. He was a bit broader, and his hair combed neatly than before. He looked much older and mature than the last time she has seen him. It was as if he had just come home from war with a tired face. Yet he still looked handsome to her just as the day she met him.

“Do you come here often?” Matt asked.

She didn’t say that Matt hadn’t answered her question, but she let it slide as she looked up at the fallen dry leaves around them, “Not really. I just like seeing this.”

“Describe it.”

“Red,” she whispered before looking back at Matt, and she could see his red-tinted glasses shining and his brown eyes looking at the direction upwards but not really seeing it. “Red falling. With orange and yellows. It’s like a dying star falling. Like an old time.”

“An old time?”

“Old time dying.” She nodded before she slowly got up, placing both of her hands in her coat’s pocket. “Do you want coffee Matt?” She held out her hand in front of him, “I know a place around here.”

Matt took her hand as if he knew it was there, “Take me there Nat,” he whispered to her ear. It made her tingle and her body shuddered at his cold breath touching her skin.

She squeezed his hand as they walked down past the red and orange falls. The only sound was his cane moving back and forth and the wind blowing their hairs as their bodies went closer as if seeking warmth.

Natasha has seen another true beauty that was much purer than this autumn, and it was the man standing next to her.


End file.
